


Marimela's Tales of Horror

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Isla de la Dulce [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Body Horror, Cute, Dark Comedy, Ghosts, Humor, Original Mythology, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The three stories are Mariana Party, Ghostlyminded and Mercedes Mercedes Mercedes.





	1. Chapter 1

Creepy music box playing

Thunder crashing

A skeleton walked and sit on a red couch and then muscles and flesh formed into a creepy woman with long black hair.

Marimela said "Hi I'm Marimela and I'm going to read you a bedtime story but I turn it into a horror story this maybe too scary for young readers hope you enjoy it."

Thunder crashing

Creepy Mexican laugh

Woman scream


	2. Mariana Party

School bell rings

Everyone run out of the school.

Chuy said "I can't wait to go to my older sister's Quinceanera what are you doing this weekend"

Mariana said "I had to celebrate Ignacio's deathday on Saturday night"

Chuy said "I don't know maybe Ignacio will like it"

Mariana said "Don't worry he'll be fine"

Clock transition

Ignacio said "You did what?!"

Mariana said "Yes we're throwing a party and I'm inviting my friends"

Ignacio said "No no you don't understand when I was alive my rival scares me on my birthday and that's why I don't wanna talk about it"

But Mariana has a idea.

Clock transition

Ignacio awakes to see his friends

"Suprise!"

Ignacio screamed

"Happy death Day!"

Ignacio blushed


	3. Ghostlyminded

Ignacio was sharpening his sword but Mariana walked to him

"Hey Ignacio"

Ignacio growled

Thunder crashing

Ignacio said "Uh-oh?"

Ignacio got striked by lightning revealing his skeleton despite being a ghost.

Ignacio was now covered in soot

"What is it Mariana what?!"

"Mercedes needs you"

Mercedes giggled

Ignacio growled

Clock transition

Ignacio was reading a book but Marimela appear behind him

"Hey Ignacio"

Ignacio screamed

Marimela said "I need your help"

Ignacio gulped


	4. Mercedes Mercedes Mercedes!

Mercedes was crawling through a girls room.

"Aaaaaaah!!! A ghost?!"

Mercedes crawl out of a girls room.

Mercedes said "Uh-oh?"

Clock transition

Jose was playing the piano but Mercedes played a sour note.

Jose growled

Clock transition

Mercedes giggled

Ignacio was reading a spellbook but Mercedes blows a whistle which scares him.

Ignacio growled


End file.
